Hallie and Friends
Hallie and Friends is an American animated television series created by Yui Erika, and the first television series produced by Erika Honey Productions for Warner Bros Television Animation. it centers on a kind and intelligent teenage girl named Hallie and her sisters Charlotte and Vanessa, living in the town of Gilliain City. They try to live in a normal everyday life to occasionally present attacks from a wicked foreign mastermind Lord Morte and his henchmen, so the Sterlious sisters, along with their friends, must team up to stop Morte's plans. Yui created the title character for an unpublished comic book series in the late 1970s, and later reluctantly pitched the series to ABC as a saturday morning cartoon. The network gave the large amount of creative freedom, with the writers targeting both children and adults. Premise Coming Soon! Production Development After developing the comics, Yui wanted to adapt the series to television. After several unsuccessful attempts between Fox and NBC, the series was pitched to ABC, and was added to the 1993-1995 Saturday morning schedule. Writing Coming Soon! Voice actors Coming Soon! Animation The series' first season was produced by Hanna-Barbera, and was produced in association with Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, Mr. Big Cartoons in Australia, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. However, due to difficulties with the animation studios, production was switched from Hanna-Barbera to Klasky Csupo for the second and third seasons. By season 4, co-founder Gabor Csupo wanted to have one producer to oversee the animation; Geo refused; and production was switched to Film Roman for the remainder of the series run. Music Coming Soon! Broadcast United States * ABC (1993-1995) * Syndication (1995-2005) * USA Network (1998-2004) * Univision (Latin American Spanish, 1999-2008) * Kids WB (1999-2006) * Cartoon Network (2001-03) * Boomerang (2003-04, 2006) * UPN (2003-06) * Wiggler Network (2004-, 2018-) * Telemundo (Latin American Spanish, 1995-2004, 2008-15) * Universal Kids (2018-) Canada * YTV (English, 1991-2007, 2018-) * Teletoon (English/French, 1998-2004) Latin America & Brazil * ZAZ (1992-96) * Cablin (1993-94) * The Big Channel (1993-95) * Chilevision (1995-98) * Canal 5 (1998-2003, 2011, 2018-) * Wiggler Network (2005-) * Cartoon Network (2005-2009) * Boomerang (2006-2008) * Magic Kids (1996-2006) * USA Network (????) * Rede Globo (1999-2005, 2018-) * TV Cultura (1992-2013) Spain * Canal+ (1994-2004) * Clan TVE (2005-2008, 2019-) Portugal * TVI (1994-2002) * RTP1 (2001-2004) * RTP2 (2019) France * Canal J (1993-2010) * Gulli (2005-2012, 2019-) United Kingdom & Ireland * CITV (1994-98) * Channel 4 (1998-2004) * Pop (2008-09) * Nicktoons (2018) * RTÉ2 (2000-2010, 2018-) Italy * Italia 1 (1995-2006, 2019-) * Frisbee (2010-2012) Japan * NHK (1993-2007) * Fuji TV (1999-2002) * TV Tokyo (2019-) China * CCTV-9 (2000-2009) More Coming Soon! Original cancellation Coming Soon! Boomerang revival Coming Soon! Episodes Reception Ratings Coming Soon! Critical reception Coming Soon! Awards and nominations Coming Soon! Legacy Coming Soon! Home media From 1995 to 2005, Warner Home Video released several VHS tapes of the series, each containing four episodes of the series. In March 2008, Warner Bros. gave Shout! Factory the rights to release the series. Season 1 was released that May, followed by season 2 that August and season 3 in December. That same month, Shout announced that Season 4 would be released "sometime in 2011", but Shout delayed the release to an unknown date before finally releasing Season 4 in April 2012 and Season 5 in September 2012. From there on, Shout made a plan to put out two-three seasons a year. Season 6 saw a release that December, followed by Seasons 7, 8, and 9 in March, August, and October 2014. Seasons 10 through twelve were released between February, July, and December 2015, completing the entire series. Following the DVD and Blu-ray release of the 2015 computer-animated reboot, Shout released a boxset containing all seasons of the show and a bonus disc. The set went out of print, but Shout re-released the set in May 2017 in "shelf-friendly" packaging. Trivia Coming Soon! Category:Television series Category:Hallie series